<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丞紬】My Feathertales' by AArcTa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555095">【丞紬】My Feathertales'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa'>AArcTa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>花店老板x戏剧演员，破镜重圆，太久远了，画风已然崩坏，不知道能不能圆</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>丞紬</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"高远先生，请闭一下眼睛。"化妆师托着眼影盘，无奈重复这句已经说了八次的话。<br/>  "抱歉"，高远抬了抬下巴，合上眼，但按捺不住想要睁眼的冲动，眼珠子一直动。<br/>  化妆师叹了口气，问道，"那束花有什么问题吗？"<br/>  被识破的高远有些窘迫，不过这不失为一个合适的话头，他坐直身子，尽量使自己说得很平常，"不，只是奇怪最近工作室多了很多花束，你没有发现吗？前台、休息室、过道，甚至洗手间都有。"<br/>  化妆师并不意外，说，"因为附近开了一间新的花店，最近正在做开业活动吧。原本就送了很多优惠券和礼物，而且离工作室很近，所以粉丝也会顺路买一些送过来。"<br/>  "原来是这样，我都不知道。"高远若有所思地看着玻璃花瓶中的金合欢，说，"现在不是这种花的花期吧。"<br/>  化妆师用细刷点了点花瓣，"据说养花人诚心足够的话，连梅花也会在六月开放。"<br/>  "那应该是温室和塑料薄膜的功劳。"高远一如既往不解风情。<br/>  "有时候真是惊讶高远先生竟然也能够演绎浪漫型男主啊。"<br/>  "你是在说我缺乏浪漫是吗？"<br/>  化妆师拒不承认，"我没有。"<br/>  "事实如此。"高远闭上眼睛示意对方继续工作，他有些不愉，但不至于表露出来，更多只是一种内心的自暴自弃。<br/>  化妆师察觉到他态度的微妙转变，不再继续话题，拉上口罩试颜色，刷子正要落到眼皮上的时候，高远突然说，"但角色和我本人是两回事，我一直分得清，演戏是我的工作，我只是尽力做好应该做的事。"<br/>  上完妆，助理过来和高远核对了一遍活动流程，高远对这类型商业代言活动一向不感兴趣，不过作为公众人物，要完全拒绝商业合作是不可能的。早两年刚出道时，剧团小，观众规模小，对演员而言反倒更自由。那时候好像整个人都扑在戏剧上，什么戏都想试，什么戏都能接，演戏是一件取悦自己的事情，尚分不出心思顾忌太多旁人的喜恶。高远曾经在访谈中说到过类似的话，并表示自己非常怀念那时的状态，这样的话自然引起了很大争议，部分粉丝感到自己受到冒犯，而同行与媒体则认为高远太过骄矜。事后团队召开紧急会议着手解决这件事，公关经理第一次不留情面地指责他，高远对此感到不解，他不觉得自己说错了或是做错了，演员需要比观众更挑剔、更难满足，达到一个演员的要求理应比达到观众的期望更艰难，能够鞭策自己不断前行的应该是自己的野心与不足不是吗？他不明白自己是什么时候开始妥协的，也许是从签下第一份商演合同开始，也许是从第一次因粉丝的来信感到焦虑开始。<br/>  他意识到自己更像是一份待售的商品。<br/>  斟酌出售几分微笑、几份问候，然后像这样坐在漂亮堂皇的屋子里，计算价格，最终签下自己的名字。<br/>  高远丞。<br/>  ——合作愉快，高远先生。<br/>  ——好好干，高远。<br/>  无数的人曾笑着对他说这样的话，声音攘攘地堵在脑海里吵得他思绪混乱。<br/>  "高远？高远？"助理把纸张卷成筒状，在他眼前挥了挥。<br/>  "啊，抱歉。"<br/>  高远回过神来，视线尚且停留在那束合欢上，原来他已出神良久。<br/>  他迅速过完了剩下的内容，确认无误后跟着团队下楼乘车。为了节约时间，司机已经将车停在大楼门口，高远一行出电梯时门外已经围了不少粉丝和小记者，安保人员拉好了警戒线，高远疾步匆匆地穿过人群率先钻进车厢，公关和助理落后应付了一下粉丝，随后也上了车。<br/>  助理抱了一怀花束，他艰难地坐下，将花束放到地上用两条腿圈住仔细检查。有些粉丝会在花束里放信件，信件类的礼物高远一般是要收的，只不过通常也是和团队一起看，以便分析粉丝动态，对活动规划或者形象管理都有很大帮助。助理埋着头清点，只找出几张祝福卡片，"只有卡片，你要看么？"<br/>  高远靠在座位上闭目养神，兴趣不大。<br/>  "竟然是手工制作的卡片吗？这年头还有花店花时间自己做卡片诶。"助理摆弄着手中的卡牌，翻过背面打算念一张，看到开头就乐不可支，"天呐，这称呼也太好笑了吧，'小丞'是什么鬼啊，真的不是送给幼稚园小朋友的吗！哈哈哈······"<br/>  笑声被高远一声饱含不满的"啧"打断，他倾身过来迅速抽走了助理手中的卡片。<br/>  卡片其实是素净的留纹白卡纸，对折成正方形，正面贴着一张简笔画狗头的手绘贴纸，背面则是彩色水笔写的店名——<br/>  My Feathertales'<br/>  高远深吸一口气，将卡片收进了上衣口袋，贴着胸口，烫得他心慌。</p><p>  活动勉强称得上顺利，结束后主办方坚持安排聚餐，对方是大公司，高远这边不好推脱，只能应下来。散场时已经快到十一点，助理提议将他送回公寓，他歪在座椅上没说话，车开出去几百米，他敲了敲驾驶室的座椅，说自己有东西忘在工作室，一定要回去拿。司机无奈，告诉他这里已经是单行道，要绕远路回去，让他睡一会儿。高远关掉手机屏幕，手肘撑在膝盖上，托着下巴出神。<br/>  街景渐渐变得熟悉，高远往窗外看了看，说，"快到了？"<br/>  快到路口，司机降下速度，打了转向灯，"嗯，拐过去就能看到公司大楼，这一片就是太多车，经常堵。"<br/>  车转进一条商业街，高远挑了挑眉，"竟然有夜宵卖？"<br/>  "这条街什么都有卖，周围写字楼基本上都点这边的外卖，因为近，不过临街的铺子租金不便宜，店家恨不得二十四小时营业。街尾那段稍微好些，就是人流量不太高。"<br/>  高远发出些无意义的音节表示自己在听，随后问道，"最近是不是新开了间花店，我看工作室最近收到好多花。"<br/>  "噢，是吧，好像是有间新开的。在哪儿······对，就前面路口左转第二间还是第三间，我也是路过瞟了一眼，不大记得。"前方无人，司机闪了一下远光给高远示意位置。<br/>  "会路过吗？"<br/>  "可以走那边，就是绕一段，直走就直接进停车场。"司机拿不准他的意思，压着刹车往前滑。<br/>  高远没说什么，把手机换成了静音模式，车滑出路口的时候贴着车窗摁下了快门，"关门了。"<br/>  "这个点花都歇了吧。"司机说了句玩笑话，松开刹车。<br/>  车没开进停车场，就停在塔楼直升梯附近，高远下了车走进室内，安保人员认出他，问需不需要给他摁电梯。高远握着手机摆摆手，说自己只是借用一下洗手间。走廊尽头有处室内植株景观陈设，大片的常绿树叶将顶灯的光线遮了大半，高远倚着玻璃站了一会儿，确定没有人来才将手机相册打开。最近那张照片拍得模糊，他把屏幕调到最亮，艰难地分辨那一串像素化严重的数字。<br/>  他不确定号码是否正确，但还是摁下了通话键。<br/>  电话接通，先是一阵杂音，然后对方开口，"你好？"<br/>  高远攥着手机，不说话。<br/>  电话那端应该是忙着做什么东西，高远又听见一段杂音，对方重复了一句问候，这回声音更清楚了些，高远猜他刚刚是用肩膀夹着手机在说话。他仍旧不出声，甚至希望自己连呼吸声都不要发出，可事与愿违，他喝了酒，还不少，呼吸不受控制地变重、变黏浊。意识到这点高远有些懊恼，垂下头，手掌捂在脸上，好烫，好热，他松开衣领，只觉得一切都如此糟糕，狼狈极了。<br/>  高远尝试着静下来，听筒里传来对方平稳的呼吸声，很轻，很均匀，双方陷入了同样的沉默，过了一会儿，沉默被对方打散，电话那端传来一句"晚安。"<br/>  高远挂断了电话，后知后觉地有些生气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>考虑到昨天的紧密行程，助理帮高远推掉了上午的剧本试阅会，并嘱咐他多休息一下，免得下午顶着黑眼圈上镜。高远醒得早，在床上躺了一会儿，被空空如也的肚腹打败，起床找东西吃。<br/>  公寓是他早两年买下的，两居室，主卧被他改成了练功房，不过装修好后他的工作方向变动挺大，也不大能找出大段空闲时间练习了，因此又购置了一台跑步机放在室内。后来看剧本的时间多了，又觉得要有间书房，便贴着墙支了一个矮桌，堆了几本书。这间屋子装了两面墙的落地镜，对着镜子不管是看书还是跑步都挺诡异，因而渐渐地屋子里的东西都落了灰。<br/>  餐区和厨房划在一起，和客厅之间隔着一台立式鱼缸，里面没装水也没养鱼，假石与枯草显得有些萧条。他打开冰箱倒水喝，一下灌进去大半瓶，揣着虚假的饱腹感关上了冰箱门。<br/>  时间尚早，他披上外套出门。<br/>  还不到早高峰，路上只有些牵小孩的大人和背着大书包的高中生。高远取了车，没地方可去，只好往工作室开。撇开工作，他的私人生活单调得可怜，圈内同期的朋友谈不到一块儿，也不好贴着敬重的前辈，从前的同事都有了各自的生活，聚得少，话题也难凑。<br/>  不工作的时候会感觉丧失了自我安排的能力，所以他更愿意躲进工作里，尽管喧闹一点、拥堵一些，但起码不像屋子里的鱼缸，空空荡荡。<br/>  他将车停在地下停车场，在车里翻出一个口罩挂上，拉上帽子走出去。<br/>  昨天路过的那条街上什么店都有，他去买早餐吃。<br/>  他从大楼侧翼的出口出去，没想到一跨出步子，就撞见两个拿着手幅的粉丝。他拉低帽子想装作没看见，却被人火眼金睛地认出来，高远抢在对方大叫之前拉下口罩做出一个噤声的手势，对方小鸡啄米似的点点头。<br/>  “这样都能认出来么？”高远很是无奈，一边签名一边说。<br/>  “因为太喜欢了！是用心记住高远先生的，即使闭上眼也能认出！”<br/>  不浪漫的高远不为所动，他签好名，把笔记本还给对方并拒绝了合影的请求，“我很不容易溜出来的，不能助理发现。”<br/>  他想起公关经理的叮咛，又软下语气补了一句，“可以答应我不要告密么？”<br/>  “嗯嗯，好！”粉丝被他唬住，正义得仿佛天神降临。<br/>  高远心满意足，正准备离开时，粉丝突然请他等一下，随后小跑着从一旁的行李堆里抱来一束花送给他。高远有些为难，他接过来，表达了谢意，但委婉的表示自己不太方便拿。<br/>  “那，请收下这个。”粉丝将花束里的卡片取下来递给他，“里面有写我们想对您说的话，请不要拒绝。”<br/>   高远盯着卡片上那只滑稽的狗，随后接过了那张卡片，说，“谢谢，很漂亮的卡片。”<br/>   粉丝脸红，和他说再见。<br/>   <br/>   告别粉丝，高远随意走进便利店要了一份晨间套餐，他坐在靠墙的位置，读粉丝给它的卡片，开头是“高远先生”，圆圆的字体塞了一整面，高远很快就看完了。<br/>   他合上卡片，封面上那只狗对他笑。他拿出手机，对着那只狗摁下快门。<br/>   吃完早餐，他走出店，在门口站了一会儿，似乎是百无聊赖，随意迈开步子顺着人行道往路口走。<br/>   一百米、五十米，十米。<br/>   两步、一步。<br/>   他停下来，望了望太阳升起的方向，然后视线落在那一串字符上——<br/>   My Feathertales'<br/>   邻近的商铺还没开门，高远犹豫着要不要靠近，踌躇了一会儿，决定直接走过去，反正绕一圈就到公司大楼，就当饭后散步。<br/>   他为自己的想法感到满意，刚转过身，花店的玻璃门被人用背抵开，那人双手抱着一桶半人高的百合，有些费劲地将花桶放到了架子上。他拍了拍围裙上的水珠，直起腰，一回头，和高远的视线撞了个正着。<br/>   对方愣了愣，随后抬手轻轻挥了挥，说，“好久不见，丞。”<br/>   高远无来由想起粉丝的话——<br/>   因为是用心记住的。<br/>   用心记住。<br/>   他垂下头假装咳嗽了几声，摘下口罩走上前去，快走近的时候又掩住口鼻咳了两声，脸颊泛着些微的红，“好久不见，䌷。”<br/>   “感冒了？”<br/>   “空气不太好。”<br/>   “这么说好像是不太好。”月冈吸了吸鼻子，皱起脸表示赞同。高远留意到他鼻子上皱起的小小纹路。<br/>  月冈眨了眨眼睛，半开玩笑地说，“还以为是太有名怕被认出。”<br/>  高远心虚辩解，“又不是天马。”<br/>  月冈笑笑不说话。<br/>  “你的店吗？”高远揣在口袋里的手摩挲着卡片边角。<br/>  “嗯。筹备很久了，最近才弄好。这一片经纪公司和会场多，客流量比较大。”<br/>  高远有些失望，“哦”了一声，抬眼看了看月冈，欲言又止。<br/>  月冈继续说，“听说你的工作室也在附件，本来打算跟你说一声的，结果发现联系不上，你换联系方式了对吧？”<br/>   他从围裙口袋里掏出手机，“方便留一下电话么？或者加好友也可以，不过我不太会用SNS就是了。”<br/>   高远没说话，月冈有些意外，说，“不方便么？啊，抱歉，是我考虑不周了，做公众人物很辛苦吧。”<br/>   高远才没想那么多，他只是突然想起来前一晚那段无言的通话，如果现在交换电话号码可不就完全暴露了。他一个激灵，背上冒出零星冷汗。<br/>   “没有的事，加好友吧。”他连忙拿出手机，找到LIME，“电话有时候是助理在管，可能接不到。”<br/>   他摆弄很久，没找到添加好友的界面。<br/>   月冈伸出手指在他手机屏幕上点了点，调出界面，两人顺利加上了好友。月冈低头给他修改备注，说，“虽然不常用，但幸好还会基本功能。”<br/>   高远有些尴尬地解释，“新版本不太熟悉。”<br/>   月冈把手机放回口袋，说，“那，有空再聊？我还有订单要做，现在没法叙旧了。”<br/>   “嗯，你忙。”<br/>   “你呢？”<br/>   “我，我一会儿有个试阅。”高远看了看时间，还有大概五个小时，他点点头，说，“嗯，也快开始了。”<br/>   月冈眯眼笑笑，和他说再见。<br/>   高远硬着头皮转身往前走，没走两步，月冈叫住了他。<br/>   “丞——”<br/>   声音有些高，街口等车的路人往他们这边看了一眼。高远停下脚步，看见月冈朝他走过来，他似乎也注意到了路人的反应，有些不好意思，说，“果然现在还是叫高远比较好吧。抱歉，只是想给你这个。”<br/>   他递过来一枝向日葵，只是裹了一层皱纹纸，用一条麻绳绑住，开得很漂亮。<br/>   高远接过花，想说谢谢，开口却语气不愉，皱着眉头，说，“不要叫高远。”<br/>   “叫丞。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本俗人还蛮喜欢这一章</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>饱腹感会带来愉悦的心情，高远走进大楼，正好撞上上班打卡的时间，电梯间挤得像巨型爆米花机，他本无意耽误别人的时间，但心不在焉，不知怎么就加入了排队的行列。轿厢里人渐渐多起来，高远站在最里面，侧着身子面朝角落，身体和两面金属墙之间的空隙刚好能放下一枝向日葵。<br/> 电梯抵达工作室所在楼层，高远走出去，顺着环形走廊往脑海中模拟的方向靠近。<br/> 很快，他停在B区茶水间门口。<br/> 他的休息室和主要活动区都在A区，通常不会到这边来，更没有理由要穿过大半层楼来茶水间。正犹豫着，磨砂玻璃门被推开，开门的人见到高远也是一愣，随后同他打招呼，"早上好，高远先生。"<br/>  高远点点头。<br/>  "有什么可以帮到您么？"对方是公关部新来的实习生，说话做事都很拘谨，她撑开了玻璃门，给高远让出路。<br/>  高远礼貌地帮她将门固定好，说，"我想找一个可以插这枝花的东西，花瓶，或者水杯都可以。"<br/>  他一边说，一边大步走进屋子。<br/>  "我之前看到有个玻璃瓶，您稍等一下，我帮您找。"<br/>  高远往后退开，靠着玻璃窗，他将遮光帘掀开，隔着半空浅淡的云气往下看，只能看到灰海中排列整齐的白线。<br/>  "下面是商业街，上午人少一些，晚些时候很热闹，堵车也很严重。"实习生把玻璃瓶递给高远。<br/>  高远拆开包装纸，把花枝放进去，"谢谢。"<br/>  "不客气。是楼下花店的花么？"她指了指包装纸边角处的logo，"是新店来着，最近大家都有收到赠送的开业礼物。"<br/>  高远皱眉，"开业礼物？"<br/>  他突然拔高的声音让实习生有些不知所措，结结巴巴地说，"嗯、嗯······大概是注册APP会员就可以得到免费花束这样。"<br/>  高远的脸色瞬间垮下来。<br/>  "不过一般是送百合或者雏菊，向日葵似乎是第一次见。"实习生有些讨好地说，"大概店主也是高远先生的粉丝吧。"<br/>  "······不缺他一个。"<br/>  高远握着玻璃瓶走了出去。<br/>  <br/>  高远把花放到休息室的书桌上，给助理打电话告诉对方自己的位置，电话那头有些意外，说自己马上就到。挂掉电话后，高远收到了助理传来的调整后的日程表。试阅已经来不及再约，助理让他上午留在工作室熟悉一下另一份合同和剧本，出席下午与合作方的见面会。高远从抽屉里取出文件盒，手肘轻轻地碰到了桌面上的玻璃瓶，向日葵的花瓣抖了一下，高远看了看，觉得似乎已经有些蔫了。<br/>  与花同样衰败下去的还有窗外的天色，高远过完资料，再抬头时积云已经拢了起来，隐隐地透着雨意。助理把饭盒递给他，自己在沙发上坐下，他翻了翻矮桌上的稿本，囫囵地说，"这都是之前的了吧，怎么还留着。"<br/>  高远正在拆盒，眼也没抬，"写得好。"<br/>  "还生气呢？"助理讪讪地说，"写得好的不一定是合适的，高远，你要相信我们。"<br/>  "没有不相信你的意思。"<br/>  "下午的资料你看完了么？松岛那边已经沟通好了，如果没问题下午应该可以直接签。"<br/>  高远放下筷子，说，"剧目没问题，但是一定要这样宣传么？我和松岛毫无交集，这是欺骗观众。"<br/>  "这是最好的宣传方式。演员跨界出演话剧本来就备受关注，何况松岛可是话题女王，现在正是她风头无两的时候，和她合作简直稳赚不赔。"<br/>  "演戏是演戏，关绯闻关系什么事？"<br/>  助理耸耸肩，"老套路啊，你不知道么，和松岛合作过的男演员十有八九都和她传过绯闻，真真假假的，这样才有话题，粉丝吵也好闹也好，数据漂亮就行。"<br/>  "你不必这么抗拒，又不要你真的做什么，我们当然还是要维护人设的，只需要特定场合适当为粉丝留下想象空间即可。"<br/>  高远冷哼一声，"就是制造暧昧吧。"<br/>  助理拍了拍他的肩，"高远，人生总是在不断取舍和妥协的。"<br/>  他拿着水杯走到门口，"你欺骗的不是观众，是粉丝，这样说你会更容易接受么？"<br/>  高远摇摇头，说，"是我自己。"</p><p>  见面会如约进行，但松岛由于不在境内所以没有出席。商谈内容大部分都已经经过核对，因此双方视讯也只是彼此问候，权当表示知晓此事。按照合约，高远将和松岛合作一部新剧，和以往的演出合作不同的是，双方在剧目上演前后一段时间需要保持一定的曝光度。松岛是演员出身，头一回涉足戏剧圈，所以团队有心制造"前后辈"这样的关系话题，并且对方也看中高远一直以来成熟低调的形象建设。而松岛的高人气正好是高远一次人气攀升和拓宽粉丝圈子的好机会，毕竟戏剧观众有限，高远的发展已有捉襟见肘之处。诚如助理所言，这的确是稳赚不赔的好买卖。<br/>  会议结束，送走对方团队后高远回到休息室，在日程表上划掉见面会这一项。手指顺着时间轴往下移，晚上有一场庆功宴，不过他并不是主角，因此只需出席即可。到晚宴还有一点时间，高远打算先回一趟住所，临走时他看了看桌上那枝花，最终两手空空地走出去。<br/>  电梯门在一楼打开，隔着几个人，高远一眼就看见门外的月冈。他向前轻轻靠着手推车的扶手，一只脚卡在车轮前面，手里握着手机，正低头看着屏幕，推车上放着两盆巨大的盆栽。<br/>  电梯还要下行，因此月冈连头也没抬，高远面无表情地等待门合上，过了一会儿，他又回到一楼。<br/>  这次月冈没在玩手机，老老实实地站在后方，像是等待上课的好学生。高远朝他走过去，问，“你怎么在这里？”<br/>  “有客户订了植物，要送到楼上。”<br/>  “你这样出来了有人看店么？”<br/>  “请了杂货店老板帮忙看一会儿，刚开业人手太紧张了，过段时间应该能招到兼职店员吧。”月冈有些无奈地耸了耸肩膀。他说话时总是带着笑意，眼睛弯出小小的弧度，藏着许多不可言说的情愫。<br/>  高远却觉得，眼前的月冈有些累了。<br/>  “我帮你搬。”高远解开袖口，露出流畅的小臂曲线。<br/>  月冈挡住了他，笑着说，“别，等会儿整栋楼都知道了，大明星搬花盆，好奇怪。”<br/>  “有什么奇怪的。”高远不解，固执地去抢推车扶手，没想到月冈更坚持，抓着扶手一动不动，高远竟然挪不动半分。他不悦地皱眉，“力气变大了。”<br/>  “毕竟一个人过了很多年，”月冈说得云淡风轻，另一部电梯到了，月冈拂开了高远的手，说，“我得先走了，有时间再聊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>助理带着化妆师准时出现在公寓门外，一个拎着化妆箱，一个拎着外卖盒。高远心心念念的那枝向日葵斜插在外卖纸袋里，一如助理所说，已经有些蔫了。<br/>  高远把花抽出来，根茎尾端染上了食盒的温度，高远脸色不愉，埋怨道：“都烫熟了。”<br/>  助理踩掉皮鞋趿着拖鞋溜进屋，将食盒放到餐桌上后连忙掏出手机开始回信息：“拜托，我只有两只手诶，能完整送达就已经很不错了！”<br/>  高远站在水池边，犹豫是否应该将花茎削掉一部分，从哪里切，如何切，他大脑完全空白。这段突兀的空白里，他又想起月冈。</p><p>  被祖辈养大的孩子性情上往往蓄着璞玉一般的驯顺温和，由于出生后感染小儿肺炎，六岁前的月冈大半时间都和祖母一起生活在靠近山林的乡下。山水养人，也养心性，到了入学年纪，月冈被接回城里，高远就多了个一身草木气息的小邻居。比起游戏机和动画片，月冈更加偏爱花草动物，后院的一小块泥土地就是他的游乐场，他在里面种奇奇怪怪的草籽和果核，给每一株幼芽起名，和它们说话，唱歌，读高远借给他的故事书。他趴在地上，手心和膝盖沾上泥土和草根，像个野孩子。<br/>  这样一个野孩子，让年幼的高远萌生出莫名的责任感和自信心。他牵着月冈搭乘公共汽车，教他使用微波炉和游戏机，他把月冈从树丛里拉出来，洗干净指甲缝里的泥土残渣，用工业制造的花香泡沫诱骗他。他驯养月冈，像驯养一只松鼠。<br/>  如他所愿，月冈透过他的眼睛看世间一切。<br/>  升入国中，当月冈作为学生代表站在主席台上做新生致辞的时候，高远感到无比欣慰松快。 他和月冈分到不同班级，加入不同社团，高远在足球社和戏剧社混得风生水起，月冈则跟着地理老师研究风和流水在岩壁上留下的痕迹。他们依旧每天见面，至少上学日是这样，搭固定的一班公共汽车上学，午餐时交换各自便当里的配菜。周末则很少见面，高远加入校队，有时去到别的市县踢比赛，没有比赛的周末就泡在训练场。月冈去训练场找他，带着作业薄，坐在最显眼的位置，写完自己的，再原样誊抄一份到高远的本子上。训练结束往往安排聚餐，男孩们不介意多一个人，月冈跟着去，他不饿，不渴，插不上话，坐在高远旁边安静得像他种在后院的花草。他听着他们的话题，从球赛到球星，再到杂志超模的长腿，越说越亢奋，气氛热起来，就叫人去买啤酒。月冈跟着高远学会喝酒。<br/>  酒精催生更加大胆的话题和玩笑，谁和谁去了情侣酒店，谁和谁在器材室搞被教员发现，熟女和学生妹有多不一样，下流话故意说给他们的女友听，换来脸红，羞赧，欲拒还迎的嗔怒。玩笑挨个开过去，卡在月冈这里。<br/>  青梅竹马啊，玩闹的声音不自然地停顿，男生们挠挠头，略过他，话题转到高远身上。月冈捧着玻璃杯大口大口灌入清亮涩口的酒液，揉着脸打了个酒嗝。<br/>  不外出调研的时候，月冈依旧抱着作业去看高远踢球，去得早，自己也在球场上跑跑，等到训练快要开始的时候，就退到旁边去。他不再坐在显眼的位置，而是靠着角落那株老榕树，写完作业，他把高远的作业薄递给前排的女孩，然后一个人回家。<br/>  期中的小假期，高远的比赛因为场地冲突临时取消，他苦闷地困在家里，每天在小公园和小孩子玩投篮。月冈和祖母回乡下，那时候移动电话还不算流行，高远用座机电话打到月冈老家，接电话的总是月冈祖母，他找月冈就得等一会儿，听筒里传来咚咚的跑动声，然后才听得到一声“小丞？”<br/>  他无话可说，祖母在电话那头抱怨月冈把泥土带到了垫子上，月冈笑呵呵地讨饶，回头问高远什么事。高远能有什么事呢，他说不出想念这一类的话，只是不习惯身边空落落剩他一个人而已。两厢沉默，月冈说，我明天就回去。<br/>  高远说，路上小心，然后挂掉电话。他早早睡下，隔天早早起来，跑到三条街外的小学附近买玉子烧和芝士汉堡。回到家他将东西放到茶几上，看完一场比赛，才想起来忘记问月冈什么时候到。玉子烧和芝士汉堡在茶几上晾着，下午有人来找他，是学习小组的成员，家里没有别的零食。高远把凉透的玉子烧放进冰箱，加热芝士汉堡招待同学。<br/>  月冈回得很晚，已经不太方便登门，他从两家相连的院子翻过篱笆墙，踩在空调箱上敲高远的窗户。高远打开窗，月冈递过来一沓作业纸，然后又给他一把不知名的野花。花有些耷垂，看起来很落魄，月冈很小心地说，把根削短一截就活了。说完，他放轻动作跳下去，原路回家。<br/>  高远撑着窗台看他的背影，不知何时起，他总看见月冈的背影。玉子烧还在冰箱，他拿着花下楼，取出冻硬的玉子烧，站在水池边吃起来。他看着手里的花，削掉一段就能活吗？月冈是这样说的吗？月冈只说了这些吗？</p><p>  “高远，快吃点东西准备上妆。”助理“啪”地一声，分开一次性筷子。<br/>  “哦，好的。”<br/>  高远把花放进蓄水的水池，走到餐桌前：“晚上什么时候能结束？”<br/>  “走完流程估计十点多了，不过你去露个脸就行，签名墙那儿多待会儿，听完资方和总监制发言就没什么要紧事。”助理给三人分食盒，“怎么，有别的事？”<br/>  “我能有什么事。”<br/>  “那说不准，但你最近就是没事也别乱跑，松岛这桩两边都已经开始着手筹备了，你别出什么乱子。感情问题尤其禁止，就算你私生子要出生也得往后推日子。”<br/>  高远嚼着白水西兰花：“松岛就这么重要？”<br/>  “错。”  助理夹走高远盯了很久的猪扒，“松岛一点也不重要，但她直接关系到你和我的饭碗，这就很致命。”<br/>  “知道了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>好了我知道我写东西不接地气很烂，我自己骂就够了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>